Erreur dans leur esprit MA
by Missbille
Summary: Cette scène de l'histoire d'Erreur dans leur esprit est classé MA pour son contenu tcest/viol dont est victime Donatello.


**Note de l'auteur : Cette scène est classé MA car elle contient tcest/viol. **

* * *

><p><strong>Erreur dans leur esprit<strong>

**parti censuré**

* * *

><p>Sa tête lui faisait mal.<p>

Donatello serra les yeux plus forts pour repousser la douleur fleurissant sous son crâne.

Ses maux de tête étaient devenus de plus en plus violent avec le temps, parfois la douleur était telle qu'il en vomissait. La douleur s'estompa rapidement, lui permettant d'ouvrir les yeux. L'adolescent reconnut le plafond du salon et réfléchit à comment il était arrivé là.

Il se tétanisa quand il se souvient de ses frères.

Il se redressa et poussa un cri quand des chaînes mordirent dans la chair de ses poignets et chevilles, ainsi qu'à la douleur pulsante dans son épaule.

« Tu es réveillé, on dirait…. »

Donatello tourna la tête vers le côté d'où venant la voix et se figea en voyant son frère aîné sortir de l'ombre. La peau habituellement verte foncé assez proche du vert émeraude de Raphaël était maintenant parsemé de sang séché et d'ecchymose qui assombrissait sa peau, lui donnant une teinte presque noire.

La tortue vert olive regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit aucun de ses deux autres frères à moins qu'ils se cachent dans l'ombre.

Ce qui serait facile vu l'état du salon.

Dans sa bagarre contre ses frères, ils avaient littéralement détruit le salon. Chaque meubles avaient été brisés et éparpillés à travers la tanière. Donatello sentit sa tête être tiré violemment en arrière par les queues de son masque, il se retrouva à fixer les yeux bleu-gris de son frère aîné.

Léonardo le regarda avec une étincelle étrange au fond des yeux en le maintenant assit, la tête tiré en arrière. Il tendit la main sur le Sai encore planté dans l'épaule droite de Donatello qui le regarda faire en se préparant à la douleur. Léo joua avec l'arme dans la plaie, Don grimaça de douleur s'efforçant de ne rien dire.

« Tu ne me fait plus le plaisir de crier ? » La tortue au masque bleu tira un peu le Sai de la plaie, Donatello glapit de douleur. « Là… C'est beaucoup mieux…. » Roucoula-t-il.

Léo s'amusa encore à bouger la lame dans l'épaule, la faisant osciller dans plusieurs directions en regardant son petit frère qui était dans la douleur.

Donatello s'efforça de ne pas crier, il avait compris que pour une raison malsaine, Léonardo aimait l'entendre crier et il ne voulait pas continuer ce jeu de malade. Ne parvenant plus à le faire crier, celui-ci arracha le Sai de la plaie mais le génie réussit à rester silencieux en se mordant la joue.

Furieux Léo rejeta ce dernier au sol et posa son pied sur les poignets enchainés. Don poussa un sifflement de douleur, les chaînes étaient très serrées et la pression ajoutée rendait la sensation désagréable, déjà qu'il ne sentait plus ses doigts.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Demanda Donatello, n'en pouvant plus de voir son frère s'acharner sur lui sans raison.

Léo le fixa perplexe avant de rire. « Tu ne sais pas ? Le surdoué ne sais pas ?! Oh ! C'est trop drôle ! » Il secoua la tête lentement pour montrer son étonnement. Il déplaça son pied et donna un coup dans les poignets enchaînés, les faisant passer par-dessus sa tête. Le regard de Léonardo fit tordre les intestins de Donatello dans la crainte. « Je vais te dire pourquoi… J'aime te voir rabaisser… J'adore le son de ta voix quand tu as mal et surtout…. » Il posa son pied sur la gorge découverte, appuyant pour l'étouffer. « J'aime te voir souffrir ! »

L'adolescent vert olive l'agrippa comme il put de ses mains engourdies pour enlever la pression, mais il put seulement tenir la cheville de Léonardo et suffoquer sous la pression croissante.

Son frère aîné le regarda avec un sourire doux, il tira son katana de son étui et dirigea la pointe de son arme sur le cœur de Donatello qui s'immobilisa en suffoquant. Sans lâcher des yeux le visage angoissé de son petit frère, Léonardo fit glisser la lame entre la ligne médiane où se rejoignent les plaques du plastron vert doré.

Donatello se raidit en sentant le grattement de la pointe de la lame se glissant le long de sa rainure, la parcourant lentement du haut jusqu'à son milieu, coupant ainsi sa ceinture. La lame s'immobilisa et le jeune mutant craint que Léonardo ne le poignarde dans son ventre.

Heureusement, le fer aiguisé fini par continuer son chemin. L'adolescent se raidit plus fort quand la pointe acérée glissa sur son bas-ventre.

Léonardo avait toujours un doux sourire mais ses yeux brillèrent de manière malsaine au saisissement de son petit frère. Il souleva son katana au plus grand soulagement de Donatello qui sursauta quand il sentit la lame acérée le piquer à l'intérieur de son genou gauche. Le leader remonta la lame du genou vers le haut de la cuisse, appuyant la pointe du katana assez fort pour couper la peau, laissant ainsi une ligne sanglante sur le passage du fer.

L'aîné laissa la lame frôler l'entre-jambe de Donatello qui frissonna violemment en sentant la lame gratter contre le plastron plus mou en cet endroit. Léonardo recommença la même chose sur l'autre jambe insistant plus longuement à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Donatello dut mordre sa lèvre pour ne pas laisser un cri s'échapper. Il souffla quand il sentit la lame se retirer enfin de son entre-jambe. Mais gémit quand elle s'enfonça brusquement dans sa joue droite et remonta d'un coup sec, tranchant à moitié son masque. Le génie haleta bruyamment sous la brûlure de la blessure alors que du sang coula dans son œil.

Léonardo relâcha enfin sa prise sur la gorge de Donatello qui put avaler une grande bouffée d'air.

La tortue vert foncé marcha autour de la plus jeune qui resta allongée sans bouger dans la crainte de ce que son frère pourrait faire si elle bougeait. Le génie osa lever les yeux vers son frère pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Et croisa les yeux de Léonardo qui ne le lâcha pas de son regard dérangeant. Il ordonna. « Venez ! »

Raphaël et Michelangelo sortirent de l'ombre.

Donatello s'étrangla en les voyants. Raph marchait comme s'il n'avait aucune fracture à la jambe qui l'était pourtant, d'après l'os qui se déplacer sous la peau d'émeraude. Et Mikey manipuler ses nunchakus comme si de rien n'était, alors que normalement il ne pourrait pas bouger ainsi avec son poignet brisé. Leurs peaux d'émeraude et vert tendre étaient maintenant consteller de sang séché et de bleus, assombrissant leurs couleurs, les rendant ternes. Les lésions à leurs cerveaux avaient dû les priver de leurs sensations de douleur.

Ils approchèrent de Léonardo qui s'accroupit devant les pieds enchainés de Donatello, il les lui attrapa et en défit les chaînes. Ce dernier, troublé, le regarda faire avec crainte. Son frère lui saisit les chevilles et les plaqua fermement au sol en disant. « Raph prend lui les poignets et garde-les au sol. Mikey prend mon katana et met la lame dans sa bouche. »

Paniquant en entendant ces mots, Donatello chercha à se libérer de la prise de Léo en voyant son frère plus costaud venir vers lui, ce dernier lui attrapa les poignets et les plaqua au sol en les gardant enchainés.

« Tu as l'intention de faire quoi ? » Demanda Mikey, il essaya de placer la lame entre les lèvres de Don qui les garda sceller et détourna la tête. Voyant qu'il lui résistait, Michelangelo frappa dans la blessure de son épaule, faisant glapir son frère qui ouvrir la bouche et lui glissa la lame entre ses lèvres.

Léonardo sourit à son plus jeune frère et lui répondit. « Nous allons nous amusez, si tu vois qu'il ouvre la bouche pour crier. Tu lui fais un beau sourire avec la lame. OK ? »

Michelangelo hocha la tête et regarda avidement Donatello de ses yeux bleu bébé en tenant la poignée du katana. Son aîné immédiat paniqua de plus belle et chercha à se dégager de l'étreinte de ses grands frères, mais leurs prises étaient fermes. L'adolescent sentit alors les mains de Léonardo remonter le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il baissa la tête et eu un choc, là dans les yeux de son frère briller une lueur qu'il avait déjà vu avant dans les yeux d'un homme. Une lueur de faim et de convoitise, Léonardo le voulait comme l'avait voulu cet homme.

Donatello voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester, le raisonner. La lame du katana glissa et mordit dans la chair de ses lèvres avant qu'il bloque le fer entre ses dents. Mikey appuya avant d'arrêter, quand il sentit la résistance, les yeux brillant de détermination prêt à attendre son heure.

Le jeune mutant vert olive fut ramené à sa situation quand il sentit les mains de Léonardo se glisser à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, les caressant de manière inapproprié et remontant à son entre-jambe. Il coinça une des jambes de Donatello sous son bras dans une prise douloureuse.

La jeune tortue baissa les yeux vers Léo et le regretta quand elle le vit se caressant lui-même. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se saisir de sa verge qui sorti brusquement d'une pression de la partie molle de son plastron inférieur. Donatello resta à le fixer, hypnotisé par la scène de voir son frère aîné se toucher.

Léonardo leva plus haut la jambe prisonnière de son petit frère et se coucha sur lui.

Donatello sauta quand il sentit le sexe dur et chaud se presser contre sa cuisse. Léonardo utilisa sa main libre pour tordre méchamment en arrière la queue dorsale qui recouvrer l'entre-jambe de la tortue vert olive qui siffla de douleur. Le leader se déplaça rapidement pour se mettre dans la bonne position, son membre toucha l'entrée du cloaque de son frère, se faisant pressante et dure contre elle. Le plus jeune se tortilla pour s'échapper et fuir à la pression désagréable. De sa main libre, son frère immobilisa ses hanches, pendant que les siennes s'avancer vers le haut.

La chair brûlante finit par se frayer un chemin, pénétrant lentement Donatello qui ouvrit la bouche pour crier sa douleur. Michelangelo appuya sur la lame du katana qui fendit plus loin dans la chair avant que les dents ne les reprennent en tenaille, la bloquant pour de bon.

Léonardo fit mouvement de ses hanches de ressortir, avant de revenir avec force, faisant rentrer une grande partie de son membre dans le corps qu'il voulait conquérir. Il poussa un grognement de plaisir sous la sensation de resserrement chaud et palpitant du doux trou du cul sur son sexe, tant c'était bon. Il poussa plus en avant, gémissant de bonheur à la délicieuse sensation qu'il voulait faire durer.

Donatello sentait la verge dure et brûlante de son frère se frayant un chemin dans son ventre. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui versait de l'acide et qu'on l'écartelait en même temps. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux fermés pendant qu'il mordait fort dans la lame du katana pour ne pas hurler de douleur. C'était son frère qui lui affligeait cette douleur ! Son grand frère était en train de le violer !

_« Non ! Non ! Pas Léo, ce n'est pas Léo ! C'est un monstre qui a pris son apparence ! »_

C'est le seul moyen que trouva son intellect pour ne pas perdre la raison sur l'instant.

Ce n'étaient plus ses frères autour de lui. Mais des monstres qui avaient volés leurs corps et qui lui faisaient mal.

Le monstre qui avait pris le corps de Léonardo s'immobilisa, soufflant et grognant de plaisir. **_« Putain ! C'est trop ! Son cul est si serré et si chaud que je suis en train de venir avant même d'avoir bougé ! C'est si bon ! » _**En disant cela, il s'enfonça plus profondément d'un coup brutal de hanche pour Donatello qui se cabra en écarquillant les yeux.

Le monstre se retira et revient brutalement en lui. La jeune tortue gémit de douleur et se débattit inutilement dans l'étreinte du monstre au masque rouge qui retenait ses bras en ricanant. **_« Brave petite fifille ! »_**

Les coups furent saccadés et lents au début, puis le monstre au masque bleu augmenta la cadence du va et vient, les transformant rapidement en coup de butoir. Il claqua violemment entre les cuisses de Donatello qui se sentit devenir fou à cause de la douleur répétée. Pourtant, la jeune tortue s'ouvrait autant qu'elle pouvait pour atténuer la sensation.

Le monstre augmenta encore la cadence pourtant dure et rapide entre ses cuisses et les pénétrations se firent de plus en plus profondes. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de chaud se répande dans son ventre, l'adolescent frissonna sous la sensation transmise par son cul et les coups de hanche qui continuèrent encore avant que le monstre s'écroule sur lui de tout son poids en haletant sur son plastron. Il se redressa et ordonna au monstre au masque orange de retirer le katana. Une fois le sabre retiré de la gueule ensanglantée de Donatello, le monstre au masque bleu bougea à nouveau en lui avec vigueur.

**_« Cette fois, je veux entendre tes délicieux gémissements pendant que je te baise. » _**Roucoula le monstre contre sa tempe en continuant de l'écraser de son poids.

Il s'enfonça profondément en Donatello qui sentit un goût de bile se mélangeant à celui du sang dans sa bouche qui provenait des coupures. Les mouvements de va et vient, brutaux et rapides des pénétrations le déchirer. Le jeune mutant gémit et haleta dans la douleur des coups de hanches acharnés du monstre.

S'en était trop pour le jeune adolescent qui pleura et sanglota, suppliant pour que la douleur s'arrête. « Arrêter ! C'est trop ! Pitié ! »

Mais le monstre rit de sa douleur et augmenta le rythme pourtant rapide. **_« Allez, je suis sûr que tu aimes ! Ma petite salope ! » _**

Il se retira complétement avant de revenir profondément, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde de son sexe. Il recommença plusieurs fois. Donatello se débattit en pleurant sous l'invasion et haleta en gémissant quand il sentait le plastron de l'autre s'écraser entre ses cuisses.

Le monstre au masque bleu, qui était au-dessus de lui à le baiser, se coucha de tout son poids sur lui et le mordit entre l'épaule et le cou, le faisant hurler pour son plaisir. Les mouvements se firent à nouveau brusques, alors qu'il le mordait jusqu'au sang. Le monstre continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se cabre entre les cuisses de Donatello et délivre encore une fois une chaleur liquide dans la croupe de la jeune tortue qui trembla en gémissant sous la sensation.

Le monstre resta en lui un moment, le mordant encore. Il le relâcher et se retira de lui brutalement.

Donatello trembla et pleura de soulagement. Il sentit alors la main rugueuse du monstre se glisser contre son cloaque blessé. Il se débattit mais celui-ci lui attrapa sa queue dorsale et la lui tordit violemment d'une main pendant que de l'autre il toucha plus profondément le cloaque, faisant glapit l'adolescent sous le toucher douloureux.

Le monstre au masque bleu releva ses doigts et les présenta à tous. Ils étaient couverts de sang et de sperme mélangé. Il les posa sur les lèvres de Donatello, les peignant du gras de son pouce avec un grand sourire qui éclaira le visage de Léonardo. **_«_****_Maintenant ta virginité est à_****_moi. »_**

Celui qui possédait son frère aîné se releva et le monstre qui posséder Michelangelo se déplaça pour regarder l'intérieur des cuisses encore ouvertes de Donatello. Il y glissa une main et sourit, quand il sentit l'adolescent trembler sous son toucher. Il se déplaça et attrapa les jambes vert olive qui se débattirent faiblement. Le monstre au masque orange les pressa douloureusement jusqu'à ce que Donatello finisse par s'immobiliser, trop épuisé pour lutter plus longtemps. Il sentit ses jambes être écartées et un corps chaud se glisser entre elles.

Le jeune mutant baissa les yeux par réflexe pour voir le monstre guider les mouvements du corps de Mikey, imitant ce qu'avait fait l'autre monstre avec Léo. Il se frotta l'entre-jambe et sa verge sortit tout de suite gonflée, signe qu'il était déjà très excité. Il se coucha sur l'adolescent qui fut tétanisé, le monstre se guida entre les cuisses couvertes de sang et de sueur. Il pressa son sexe brûlant contre le cloaque qui entra avec peu de résistance à cause sur sang et du sperme qui le lubrifier.

Donatello se cabra, en pleurant et haleta sous la douleur. Il sentit une main lui caresser le visage et il regarda, confus, Michelangelo qui lui sourit tendrement, ses yeux bleus bébé pétillant de joie. Le jeune génie vit que son petit frère était là, il était revenu ! Il laissa ses larmes couler sans les retenir en l'appelant. « Mikey… »

Son espoir se prisa en mille morceaux quand il sentit le coup de hanche profond qui le pénétra et la voix qui commenta. **_« Tu as raison Léo, son cul est si serré que je suis déjà en train de venir ! Ha ! C'est si serrer, si doux ! » _**

Il poussa un grognement de plaisir quand il vient dans la douce chair alors que Donatello pleura de dégoût à cause de la sensation de chaleur liquide désormais signe d'éjaculation. Le monstre au masque orange s'immobilisa un moment et Don pria pour qu'il se retire. Il sentit que celui-ci se redressa sur ses coudes et l'embrassa dans le cou du côté avec morsure. Il lécha, mordilla et embrassa son cou jusqu'aux lèvres verte olive, dont il lécha lentement le sang. Déclenchant une vague de sensation en la jeune tortue coincé sous lui qui gémit sans s'en rendre compte.

Le monstre se redressa pour observer Donatello avec avidité, ce dernier sanglotait sans le voir, les yeux perdu dans le vague. La monstrueuse tortue lui fit tourner la tête vers lui pour qu'il le regarde. Il lui lécha les larmes de son pouce en bougeant entre les cuisses de Donatello qui gémit sous le coup. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent et le monstre les lécha avidement, de coups de langue épaisse tout en bougeant bien plaquait plastron contre plastron dans un rythme lent et profond. Il se redressa ensuite sur ses avant-bras et battit soudainement un rythme plus rapide de ses hanches.

Donatello grogna, gémit et haleta de douleur mais rien ne pouvait le soulager. Le monstre se mit à frapper de son membre épais et dur un emplacement précis qui était le point érogène de l'adolescent. Celui-ci ne put que se cabrer quand ses cris et gémissements changèrent de registre et devinrent des gémissements de plaisir.

La honte et le dégoût se mélangèrent à ces nouvelles sensations, douleur et plaisir se confondirent dans son esprit qui ne réclamer que la paix.

Le monstre poussa son corps plus fort contre lui, appuyant sans cesse dans sa prostate. Le faites de se faire violer n'arrêta pas le corps de Donatello qui réagit à la pression exercée sur lui. Il sentit son sexe, qu'il retenait jusque-là à grand peine, jaillir hors de son plastron lors d'une pénétration. Le monstre ricana et caressa longuement la chair sensible offerte à lui tout en l'imprégnant lentement pour le faire gémir de plaisir.

**_« C'est évident que ça lui plait ! »_** Dit le monstre qui se plaqua contre l'adolescent, coinçant entre eux la verge qui se retrouva frotté entre leurs deux corps. Donatello frissonna, haleta et se cabra en gémissant de plaisir quand le frottement exercé sur son sexe provoqua son éjaculation. Le monstre ricana et accéléra le rythme en gardant coincer la queue entre eux.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Rapidement le sexe de Donatello gonfla à nouveau.

Le monstre lui asséna des coups de butoir, cherchant le paroxysme qu'il finit par atteindre en criant quand sa verge éjaculat enfin dans le ventre de son frère. Il continua à bouger en grognant de plaisir et se libéra encore une fois avant de se retirer très lentement. Il se redressa et contemplât le corps marqué par son œuvre. Avec un sourire vicieux, il cajola d'une main la verge encore vigoureuse de l'adolescent, arrachant un doux gémissement à celui-ci avant de la laisser brûlante et insatisfaite.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de la tête de Donatello en face de Léonardo. Le monstre possédant la tortue aînée fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau couverte de sang et de sueur de la cuisse de son petit frère qui frémit et chercha à s'éloigner du contact. Les monstres aux masques bleu et orange, lui bloquèrent les bras et tournèrent leurs regards sur celui qui attendait patiemment son tour en souriant narquoisement.

Le monstre au masque rouge se leva, dévoilant à tous son érection qui faisait palpiter son pénis qui sembler devenir de plus en plus gros. Il vint se placer à genoux entre les cuisses de Donatello qui fixa le plafond en pleurant. Le monstre au masque rouge se pencha et caressa lentement l'intérieur des douces cuisses vert olive. Il les écarta brutalement et plongea son visage entre elles. Il se mit à les lécher et à les mordiller, provoquant à Donatello de gémir faiblement en se mordant les lèvres pour en étouffer la moitié.

Soudainement, le monstre mordit férocement à l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche, Donatello cria et se cabra pour le faire lâcher prise. Raphaël manipulait par le monstre, maintient sa prise. Il attrapa la queue dorsale de son petit frère et la tordit tellement fort qu'un claquement retenti. Pendant que le monstre serra plus fort ses dents, sectionnant profondément la chair avant de finir par relâcher prise.

Donatello, qui avait hurlé dès que sa queue avait craqué, voulut replier ses jambes. Mais le monstre l'attrapa par les genoux et exerça des points de pression douloureux qui remontèrent jusque dans ses reins en plus de celle de sa queue brisée. Ainsi coincé, l'adolescent sanglota et supplia. « Je vous en supplie… Arrêter… Arrêter… »

Le monstre rit et souleva les jambes de la jeune tortue. Amenant presque les genoux sur son torse et écarta en grand les cuisses tout en gardant les mollets de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Il tenait toujours Donatello par les genoux en maintenant les points de pression. La monstrueuse tortue au masque rouge vint se placer tout contre son cul et se guida des hanches pour trouver l'entrée du cloaque tant convoiter. Il le pénétra entièrement d'un seul coup puissant. Ses hanches bougèrent rapidement, sauvagement entre les cuisses de la jeune tortue. Celle-ci put seulement hurler et sangloter pour sa misère. Le monstre attrapa ses cuisses douloureusement quand il vient en lui, Donatello sanglota. « Ça fait trop mal ! Arrête ça ! Pitié ! J'en peux plus ! »

Le monstre lui répondit. **_« Putain ! Oh putain ! Tu t'es fait sauter plusieurs fois par Léo et Mikey, et ton cul reste toujours si étroit ! Et cette putain de sensation de douceur et de chaleur ! Tu es bonne ! Un vrai bolide ! »_** Il bougea à nouveau en son frère qui gémit sous les coups. **_« Je savais que tu étais un cul serré mais pas qu'il était aussi bon… » _**

Le monstre lâcha ses genoux et lui attrapa les épaules, les serrant douloureusement pendant qu'il le viola. Il augmenta la vitesse pour atteindre le paroxysme faisant hurler de douleur son petit frère sous lui. Le monstre au masque rouge s'immobilisa soudainement dans sa croupe et le souleva de terre, l'arrachant de l'immobilisation des deux autres monstres.

Ils le regardèrent passer les poignets enchaînés de l'adolescent par-dessus sa tête, il installa Donatello à califourchon sur ses cuisses et l'empoigna par les fesses. Les monstres aux masques bleu et orange se rapprochèrent pour regarder de plus près la scène de baise qui sembler devenir intéressante.

Le monstre saisit fermement de ses mains les fesses de Donatello, les pressa et les écartant pour qu'on voit son membre épais et humide faire des allés et venus très lent et profond.

La jeune tortue frémit et haleta sous la nouvelle sensation de la verge dure s'enfonçant dans son ventre. Dans cette position, le monstre possédant le corps de Raphaël pouvait frapper à chaque allée le paquet de nerf de la prostate. Donatello se retrouva bientôt à frissonner et à gémir de plaisir, alors que son sexe se gonfler de nouveau d'excitation. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le visage de son grand frère tordu par le plaisir de l'ébat sexuel.

L'adolescent mutant sentit d'autres mains en plus sur ses fesses. En ouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard doré avide du monstre habitant le corps de Raph. Il tourna un peu la tête et croisa les yeux bleu-gris et bleu bébé de ses frères qui s'étaient glissé tout près d'eux. Leurs mains touchés, caressés avidement ses fesses, sa verge sensible et son cloaque, le monstre possédant Léonardo se pencha et saisit Donatello par la tête d'une de ses mains.

**_« Tu es trop bonne pour qu'on en arrête là. »_** Il l'embrassa, explorant sa bouche avec la langue. De son autre main Léonardo caressa le sexe de Donatello qui se durcit, il continua ainsi jusqu'à le faire éjaculer en gémissant entre leur baiser sur son plastron et celui de son frère Raphaël.

Le monstre ayant le corps de Michelangelo continua de caresser les fesses et le cloaque avant d'y glisser un gros doigt, le faisant bouger au même rythme que le membre qui empaler Donatello. Celui qui avait Raph bougea plus violemment en son petit frère, imiter par le gros doigt de Mikey, faisant gémit de plaisir Donatello entre les baisers que lui prodiguer celui qui posséder Léo qui le branler encore.

Quand le monstre au masque bleu finit par le lâcher, le regard de faim dans ses yeux et dans ceux de celui au masque orange fit trembler Donatello.

Le monstre possédant Raphaël continua de le pénétrer en augmentant la force de ses va et vient, la tortue gémit de plaisir dans la honte à chacun d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sent venir en lui. Celui-ci le bascula violemment sur le sol, faisant craquer sa carapace et lui coupant le souffle. Là, le monstre poussa Raphaël à reprendre encore ses assauts violents qui déchirèrent les entailles de Donatello qui glapit de douleur et de plaisir, pendant qu'il venait encore et encore en lui. Quand il se retira enfin de son corps. Donatello en pleura de soulagement tout en haletant et hoquetant, trop fatigué pour penser.

Quand Léonardo et Michelangelo se penchèrent sur lui ce fut le choc, ils étaient tous les deux excités à nouveau. Ils l'attrapèrent et le retournèrent sur le ventre alors qu'il suppliait vainement, incapable de leur tenir tête. « Pitié… Pas encore… je ne veux pas… »

Il sentit des mains guider rudement ses mouvements le mettant à quatre pattes, penché en avant, le cul pointer vers le haut. Donatello trembla sous leur contact, craignant ce qu'on allait lui faire. Une paire de mains l'attrapa par les hanches et hoqueta quand il sentit qu'on le pénétra à nouveau. Il s'écroula, la tête sur ses avant-bras toujours enchainés, en criant et en gémissant sous les coups brusques et violents qui le déchirer sans relâche jusqu'à l'éjaculation dans son ventre. Il sentit qu'on se retira lentement de lui avant qu'une autre paire de mains l'attrape par les hanches et qu'on le pénètre à nouveau.

On l'attrapa par les queues de son masque, le forçant à lever la tête. Il vit alors Michelangelo qui lui présenta son sexe à moitié en érection, couvert de sang et de sécrétion. **_« Lèche-la moi, elle est sale ! »_** Et il la fourra entièrement dans la bouche de Donatello qui étouffa et gesticula inutilement pour respirer quand elle toucha le fond de sa gorge. Le monstre possédant Mikey le fit bouger des hanches, faisant des allés et venus profond dans la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule dans sa gorge.

Donatello toussa et cracha s'étouffant, mais le monstre garda son membre profondément enfouit dans sa bouche, l'obligeant à avaler la semence de son petit frère.

Pendant qu'il fut forcé de faire une fellation à Michelangelo, Donatello se fit encore violer et sentit qu'on éjacula plusieurs fois en lui. Quand Mikey partit, on se retira de lui et une autre paire de main lui saisit les hanches. On le viola à nouveau quand Léonardo lui saisit les queues de son masque le faisant relever la tête pour lui présenter lui aussi sa verge souillée et en érection. **_« Lèche-la moi, elle est sale ! »_** Et il la fourra dans la bouche de Donatello, étouffant ses gémissements de douleur. Quand il fut venu dans sa bouche, il le força à avaler la semence en s'étouffant, alors seulement le monstre partit satisfait. Quand celui qui le viola fut venu plusieurs fois dans son ventre, il se retira brusquement de lui et une autre paire de main lui saisir les hanches pour le pénétrer pendant que Raph lui présenta sa bite encore dure, tâchée de sécrétion. **_« Lèche-la moi, elle est sale ! »_**

Ce cercle infernal continua longtemps. Donatello était tellement épuisé qu'il ne fût plus capable d'avaler la semence qui dégouliner à présent de sa bouche et sur son menton. Ses genoux, ses avant-bras et ses coudes étaient en sang à cause des frottements répéter sur le béton. Il n'arrivait même plus à gémir tant il était fatigué, il tremblait sous l'effort de rester à quatre pattes. Quand on le poussa sur le côté, il s'écroula sur son flanc sans résistance. Il sentit qu'on le plaça sur la carapace et qu'on lui écarta les cuisses.

Trop épuisé pour même supplier, ses larmes coulaient en silence quand on le viola encore. Une voix grogna contre sa tempe. **_« Bienvenu à la maison, baby ! »_**

On le souleva du sol et se retrouva coincer entre deux corps. Une sensation de déchirement le fit crier quand une autre verge se glissa dans son cloaque. Il leva les yeux pour constater qu'il était en sandwich entre Léonardo et Raphaël que les monstres faisaient bouger ensemble en lui. Le monstre qui contrôler Michelangelo était devant lui le faisant se toucher avec vigueur en le regardant avec un air concupiscant. Il éjacula au visage de Donatello avant de lui faire ouvrit la bouche et de s'en servir à nouveau pour atteindre son plaisir.

Les monstres vinrent tour à tour le prendre, parfois en duo, parfois en solo, bougeant selon différent rythme qui fit jouir Donatello malgré la douleur pour sa plus grande honte. La sensation de va et vient provoquer une chaleur diffuse de plaisir et de douleur intense et lancinante. Dût au fait de se faire prendre par les verges épaisses, dures, vigoureuses et insatiables de sexe de ses frères qui satisfaisait un besoin réprimé depuis longtemps en eux par l'éducation.

Les monstres avaient accès à toute cette soif insatisfaite, insatiable. Et avaient laissé libre cours à cette soif en baisant Donatello sans se soucier de sa douleur, riant de ses gémissements et des cris qu'ils arrivaient à lui arracher qui sembler au contraire les motiver à continuer leur besogne avec plus de rudesse.

Donatello avait cru être fatigué plus tôt, mais là ce n'était rien !

Vivre dans cette douleur constante avait fini par briser son esprit qui ne chercha plus à lutter contre elle et se laissa emporter.

Les monstres l'avaient dévoré vivant.

Quand Donatello se rendit compte qu'il suffoquait, il entre-ouvrit ses yeux voilés de fatigue pour voir le monstre s'aidant des mains de Léonardo l'étrangler alors qu'il était encore en lui.

La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut ses frères le regardant mourir avec mépris.

**à suivre dans l'histoire en cours erreur dans leur esprit.**


End file.
